Confessions of the Marauders' Fan Girls
by Miss92
Summary: As you all must know, the Marauders were a special group of boys that got a lot of attention. Mainly from girls. In this fanfiction the Marauders’ fan girls show us the Marauders’ last year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**_Confessions of the Marauders' Fan Girls_**

Prologue: The invite

Dear reader of this letter,

When you receive this letter you are lucky enough to have been invited to the very first meeting of the Marauders' Fan Girls Club. You are chosen to join us, because of the love we share for four certain boys. The love we share for the Marauders.

If you want to join us in our first meeting, please leave a review.

We are looking forward to seeing you at the meeting. Do bring your Marauder obsession with you.

Love,  
Kitty Hornby  
(President of the Marauders' Fan Girls Club)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

**I know, I know! I haven't even finished "Happenings in the Hogwarts' Library" yet and I'm posting another story. To be quite honest, I didn't plan this. It's just that this suddenly came into my head and it wouldn't get out and I'm hoping that after posting the first chapters of this story my head will allow me to finish my other stories again. **

**Anyway, I hope you will like this one. I suppose I'm really looking forward to it, because I can't wait to write from all kinds of different points of view. This is a story about fan girls, mad fan girls. They're absolutely in love with all of the Marauders and that's something you will find out in each chapter.**

**This chapter is still a bit of an introduction. To help you meet all of the characters. I hope I will be able to make them as alive as possible to you. They're all in my head (that sounds weird, but they are) and they're all very different, though they're very much alike as well. But on the inside they have completely different thoughts and needs and so on.**

**I hope you will give me the time to make this story as good as I want it to be. Tell me what you think and leave a review. Those are always very much appreciated.**

**Love,**

**Miss92**

* * *

_**Confessions of the Marauders' Fan Girls**_

Chapter 1: Kitty Hornby

The first day I ever spent at Hogwarts was, of course, one I would never be able to forget. That first day I noticed four boys at the Gryffindor table – the very table I would be sitting at only a few minutes later – the cheered super loud every single time a first year was sorted into Gryffindor and they did the exact same thing when I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I can still remember the warmth that rushed through my body and I know I must have been blushing when I locked eyes with one of the grinning, cheering boys.

That boy had never been able to get off my mind. Ever since I first locked eyes with him I had known that somehow he was meant to be mine and till this very day I still believe that he will be mine one day. But if he will ever be mine there will be more than one boy I'll be getting, because with this one boy came three others. They were handsome, intelligent, sexy, arrogant and above all they were cheeky. They were the Marauders.

It has been six years since I first encountered them in the Great Hall and this year I decided to honour them as it was the last year I would ever be able to see them wandering around the hallways. Because, unfortunate as it is, the Marauders are in their last year at Hogwarts.

This was why I sent out a few invites for the Marauders' Fan Girls Club and I was more than excited about meeting up with people that shared the same passion for these four boys.

God bless the Marauders.

* * *

I impatiently watched my nails that I had just painted red. No one had arrived yet and this was more than slightly disappointing. As the daughter of a powerful minister at the ministry I'm not used to people not showing up at my gatherings, but as the daughter of a powerful minister at the ministry I had also learned that there were many people who loved to be fashionably late.

At that very moment the door creaked slightly and a lovely blond head of hair timidly looked around it. I stood up, smiling brightly. "Hi!" I said and I gestured for the lovely blond girl to come in.

"Hello," said the girl quietly, "I got an invite – "

"That's right," said I and I walked towards her, holding out my hand for her to shake, "I sent it to you. My name is Kitty, I'm the president of the Marauders' Fan Girls Club." The girl nodded, smiling shyly and looking quite uncomfortable. "You're Cecelia from Hufflepuff, right?"

The girl now smiled some more. "Yes," she said, "Cecelia Finch."

I smiled again. "Very well, sit down, the others will arrive soon," and just as I said this the door opened again to reveal Nikki Jorkins and Stephenie Quirke.

If there had been two people I had known would show up it had been Nikki Jorkins and her ally Stephenie Quirke. They were best friends and almost never seen apart, but most importantly of all they were the biggest Marauder supporters from Ravenclaw.

To be quite honest with you, their behaviour was rather scandalous around the Marauders, especially Nikki Jorkins showed her affection for Sirius Black rather obviously, while Stephenie Quirke always did a lot of staring, especially in James Potter's direction.

I smiled again and opened my arms to hug Nikki Jorkins. "Darling," I said and I laughed my bubbliest laugh, "how lovely to see you."

"I know," said Nikki and she smiled her fakest smile it seemed to me, "this idea of a Fan Club though, darling," she said and shook her head, "where in Merlin's name did you get it?"

I smiled even brighter. "I merely thought it would be fun," I said and looked at Stephenie. "You look uncomfortable, Steph." Stephenie seemed very tensed. Her smile especially was rather forced.

"Oh," said Nikki and she waved her hand around, "she's merely nervous, because she still thinks nobody knows about her obsession with the Marauders." Then Nikki turned towards her best friend. "Cut it out," she said, "you'll get wrinkles if you frown more."

Stephenie immediately stopped frowning and smiling altogether and seated herself next to Cecelia, who timidly looked ahead.

"Who else did you invite, dear?" asked Nikki.

"Me," said the exotic-looking Lola Montague, who strode through the room and sat herself in the nearest chair.

"Montague?" Nikki said, sounding more than just amused. "Oh, well... I never knew."

"I'm in love with Potter," Lola said mindlessly and leaned back in her chair, playing with her black fingernails, "not all Slytherins are against him, you know."

"Hmm..." said Nikki, who sat down next to Stephenie, "good choice, lovely bum that boy has."

Lola rolled her eyes and I bit my lip. At least four people had shown up, I thought as I looked at my watch to find that it was five past eight. Our meeting would officially start in five minutes, I decided and I sat down just as two other girls entered the room.

"Hello!" Mona Turpin exclaimed as she entered the room together with Jane Bundy. Both girls were from Hufflepuff and especially Mona was known for her rather outgoing character. "I'm not too late, am I? I would hate to have missed all the fun!"

I stood up again. "No, not at all!" she said with a bright smile and looked past the two girls as the last member of the Marauders' Fan Girls Club entered the room. "Mona, Jane and Elisabeth, welcome!"

All of the girls were now seated and I looked at each and every one of them with a content smile playing at my lips. I was most happy to see that every single girl I had invited to join had decided to give it a go and everyone seemed happy to be here, except for Lola, who looked extremely passive. But I'm used to seeing her like that.

"Well," I said, sounding as excited as I felt, "I'm so happy to see you all decided to come and join me in the Marauders' Fan Girls Club!"

"What exactly is it about?" asked Lola, boredom in her eyes. "I really don't want to waste my time, you see."

I kept on smiling. "Oh, Lola," said I with a happy smile, "you know you love James Potter just as much as I love him and red nail polish together. You could never waste your time here." Lola slowly raised one of her eyebrows, but she didn't say anything else, so I supposed I was right to a certain extent. "So," I then said as I sent everyone another happy smile, "who wants to go first?"

Every girl just stared at her, except for Nikki Jorkins, who sat up a bit straighter and coughed slightly. "I would love to start," she said and she stood up as I sat down.

"As you all must know," said Nikki, "my name is Nikki Jorkins and I dare say I am the only girl in this group, that ever touched a Marauder." Nikki smiled proudly at this and took a deep breath before continuing. "I have a deep passion for everything that has to do with the Marauders, always have had, but there is only one Marauder that could ever make me go wild." She stopped here for a bit of a dramatic effect. "And that's Sirius Black."

She sat down then and I started applauding, the other girls followed and Lola Montague stood up, placing both her hands on the table, her black hair falling over her tanned skin. "My name is Lola," she said, "yes, I'm a Slytherin, you all hate me... blabla... I'm in love with James Potter and I saw him in his diapers."

She then sat down and I laughed as I applauded. "Very good, Lola! We definitely want to hear more about the diaper part sometime!" I said and Lola only shrugged. "Who's next?"

Mona stood up, twirling a bit of her ruby hair around her finger. "My name is Mona and I just love the Marauders, because... well, they're hot and very attractive." She scrunched her nose then. "I hate Lily Evans for reasons you must all understand," a lot of nodding went on at this point, "but I will forgive James for not seeing I'm the one for him once I snogged him good."

Most girls started giggling at this last statement and a very red in the face Stephenie Quirke stood up. "Well," she said and looked at her hands, "my name is Stephenie, you may call me Steph –"

"Hullo Steph," muttered Lola and Stephenie went even redder in the face.

"Go on, Stephenie," I said kindly as I shook my head at Lola.

Stephenie nodded and straightened herself. "So, well..." she said, "I love the Marauders, because they're fun and good company and I think they're all very handsome and clever." After this all came from her mouth in a waterfall of words she sat down and everyone stared at her as Nikki started laughing.

"Oh, come on, Steph," she said, "I know there is a lot more to your love for the Marauders." Stephenie was blushing as Nikki went on. "Let's say Stephenie here has some very loud dreams with James Potter in them."

Stephenie seemed to shrink in her chair as there were a few very loud gasps and a few giggles from the other girls in the room.

"Well," I said and I cleared my throat, "that's one way of enjoying the Marauders." I smiled at Stephenie to make her feel a bit more comfortable, but the girl had her eyes closed and was most likely wishing this hadn't happened or... she was thinking about something or someone else.

"I would like to go next," said the timid voice of Cecilia Finch, the girl stood up slowly and smiled shyly. "Well, my name is Cecelia and I love the Marauders too," she said and I was surprised to find that this time Lola was actually interested, "I love chocolate too, just like Remus and that's why I really liked him at first, but then I just found out he's a great person and that's why I like him now."

I was pleased to find that everyone else started applauding before me this time. It seemed like the ice was somewhat broken. Jane Bundy even jumped up with a giant smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Jane," she said and then she took a deep breath. "Okay, don't laugh, but I love the Marauders and I love Peter Pettigrew, because he's just such a nice boy and he's so cute!" Everyone smiled at this, though Nikki whispered something in Stephenie's ear that most likely didn't say anything nice about Jane.

"Elisabeth," I said and Elisabeth looked at me, "would you like to go before me?"

Elisabeth stood up, clearing her throat and then smiling. "Well, I'm Elisabeth and I obviously love the Marauders too. I especially like their attitude and I have always had a crush on Sirius Black." Nikki's smile faded at the mention of Elisabeth's crush on Sirius Black, but she soon smiled again as I stood up.

"You all know who I am," I said and I smiled brightly, "I'm the president of the Marauders' Fan Girls Club and I love the Marauders so much I think I will cry all of next year when they won't be around anymore." I swallowed hard and then smiled again. "That's why I wanted to start this Fan Club, because I think they deserve to be spoken highly about." All the girls nodded at this, even Lola, and I smiled. "I'm happy you're all here and James Potter is the love of my life."

I sat down and everyone applauded.

After all of this introducing, confessing and giggling we talked for two hours about our favourite group of men: the Marauders. It came to an end far too soon, but we were all satisfied at the thought we would meet up again a week later.

And let me tell you, this week proved to be very exciting for at least one of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: It's not the longest chapter I've ever written. But it's more a bit of a filler. Please leave a review.**

**Meet Nikki Jorkins.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nikki Jorkins

The library was not exactly the place to be for me, even though I'm a Ravenclaw I'm not too fond of studying at all. However, the library is far more interesting once there are Marauders attempting to study, or rather, attempting to find the suitable spells for their latest prank.

I shook my long brown hair and bit my lip slightly, knowing I had the attention of at least one of the Marauders. Luckily, this Marauder happened to be my favourite Marauder and I winked slyly at him as he broke into a somewhat wolfish grin. This Marauder and I, we fit together like two puzzle pieces and there was no one stopping us from jumping into the nearest broom closet and snogging senseless.

"Hi," said the voice of my best friend. Her black hair was up in a bun and her brown eyes stood panicked. Figures, I thought, that she decided to show up for our daily study session just when Sirius Black and I had been shamelessly flirting and checking each other out. If she had stayed away for another minute, she was sure Sirius would have hinted for her to come over and sit in his lap.

"I was just wondering if you had finished your Potions essay yet -," said Stephenie and she started to ramble and ramble and ramble about that stupid Potions essay. My eyes once again found Sirius' and he raised his eyebrows suggestively as he stood up and walked out of the Library. I knew what he wanted and I stood up.

"I'm sorry, Steph," I said with a forced smile, "I didn't do that yet, could you be a doll and talk to someone else about it? I'm sure Lily Evans over there would love to chit chat about it." Stephenie reddened a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to be boring, I'll talk about something else if you want to. You don't have to go."

I smiled again. "But I do, darling," I said and I hugged her briefly, "talk to Lily Evans, she's such a Potions geek!" With this I quickly walked out of the Library and I was happy to notice Sirius Black leaning against a wall, his long black and gorgeous hair hiding his perfect face as he looked down.

"Hi," I said sweetly and Sirius Black looked up, a grin in place.

"Well, hello," he said as he shamelessly looked me up and down, "your skirt is very short today." I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I love."

I laughed my most coquettish laugh. "Oh, I know you do," I said and I moved closer, "want to find a broom closet to see what's under it?"

Sirius smiled appreciatively and took my hand, leading me towards the nearest door to an empty classroom. I immediately seated myself on a table desk and grinned at Sirius, who watched me for a few seconds.

"It seems we always end up like this, Jorkins," he said as he strode forward and softly pressed his lips behind my left ear. "I like it," he said breathily and his lips were on mine.

One thing Sirius Black and I share is passion. We just go for whatever we want and we are very passionate about it. Right now he wants me and I want him and our ways of expressing this are very, very passionate.

His lips had left my lips and were now slowly trailing down my neck, leaving heated kisses there. My chest heaved up and down and I let out a soft moan when Sirius' hands moved up my legs. We were both very much into our snogging fest and didn't notice that the door opened until we heard a book drop onto the floor.

"Oh my Merlin," said the very shocked voice of her best friend Stephenie.

I groaned and looked up as Sirius looked over his shoulder. My best friend wasn't alone, but was accompanied by Lily Evans, Potions geek and Head Girl. Oh my Merlin that again.

Lily Evans' eyebrows had shot up and her eyes were wide as she stared at Sirius and then at me. I sighed. "Get over it, people, never saw two people snog before?" I asked as I slid off the desk and straightened my skirt.

"Oh my Merlin," said Stephenie again, "I'm so sorry, Nikki!" Her eyes were still wide and her cheeks had reddened considerably.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Sirius Black seemed to have eyes for Lily Evans only, who was glaring at him.

"What's it going to be, Evans?" he asked with a grin on his face. "A week of cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush perhaps, you were never that original."

Everything about Lily seemed to be on fire once he said this. "I actually was not going to give you a detention, but if you want one so badly -," she was interrupted.

"No, thank you," he said as he brushed past her, leaving me behind without another word, "you're getting soft, Evans. Maybe you need a good snog too?"

Lily Evans stared straight ahead, ignoring Sirius Black completely and turning towards Stephenie. "Do you still need help on that Potions essay?" she asked. Stephenie nodded, but then shook her head.

"I do," she said, "but I think I should find it out on my own, thank you though."

Lily Evans smiled and looked at me for only a second before she turned around and left. Leaving Stephenie and I in the same room.

Stephenie's eyes followed my every move as I flattened my hair a bit and I raised my eyebrow at her. "What is it, Steph?" I asked and the girl shook her head.

"I just-," she said and sighed before talking some more, "I-I can't believe you would just blow me off like that to snog Sirius Black."

I laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you're such a drama queen, Steph," I said, "I didn't blow you off, I just needed a bit of snogging."

"I really needed your help and you just go and say: 'Oh, talk to Lily Evans the Potions geek, because I think you're boring!'" She almost yelled at me now and my eyebrows raised.

"Come on, Stephenie," I said, "you're just being annoying. I can't help it that James Potter didn't want to snog you just now. If he would have wanted that you wouldn't be like this!"

"Why is it always about boys?" Stephenie asked quietly. "Why can't we just paint our toenails or write our Potions essays together?"

"Because," said I, exasperated, "I am Nikki Jorkins and I don't do that. I do boys."

With that I walked out of the room, leaving my best friend – or biggest pain in the arse – behind.

* * *

After Stephenie had had a fight of sorts we hadn't talked. She had written her Potions essay in our dorm and painted her toenails a deep purple. She was always like that when we were in a fight. She was so very easily insulted. It's all because she doesn't snog boys on a regular basis if you ask me, though. The poor girl just doesn't know the art of seducing.

Now she's sleeping, just like the other girls in my dorm and she's whimpering and letting out soft calls of a certain name. It's getting old, really. She does the same thing every night, dream about that lovely bum of James Potter. She should just grab it if you ask me.

But well, that's Stephenie for you. That girl is very frustrating. But the most frustrating person on earth is that damned Lily Evans. Whenever she is in the room the Marauders seem to start buzzing around her like bees around honey. It's as though that girl has something special to them.

Sirius might have been cruel to her earlier that afternoon, but that doesn't mean he would do anything for that girl. Everyone knows that the Marauders would kiss her feet, especially James Potter. He would kiss her feet, her toes, he would probably even paint her toenails if she asked him.

This year James Potter and Lily Evans were Head Boy and Girl. And of course, James Potter was kissing the floor Lily Evans strutted on. He followed her around like a lovesick puppy and everyone could see it and everyone thinks it's cute. Except for Lily Evans, of course. Once he makes one mishap she tells him he's arrogant, while he has been so good this whole year. Talk about arrogant, Evans.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes as Stephenie sat up, her cheeks rather red.

"I'm sorry," she said when she noticed I was looking at her, "did I wake you up? I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me up," I said and then sighed, "but you didn't exactly help me to get to sleep." My friend's cheeks reddened even more and I jumped out of my bed and sat on hers. "I think we should take Lily Evans down."

"What?" asked Stephenie, a look of shock on her face.

"We should take her down," I said firmly, "she doesn't deserve James Potter and she's an arrogant geek, she should know her place."

"She's nice," said Stephenie hesistantly.

"No!" I almost yelled, looking around to see if I hadn't woken up any of my other roommates. "She's not nice, she's a bitch! And we should take her down!"

Stephenie bit her lip. "But-," I silenced her.

"We should talk to our new friends," I said and I rolled my eyes when Stephenie raised her eyebrows, "we should talk to the Marauders' Fan Girls."

I think everyone would love to tell Lily Evans just exactly why they think she doesn't deserve James Potter at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. It would be nice to get some more, to see what you think. So, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Meet Cecelia Finch.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cecelia Finch

It was a Saturday. My most favourite day of the week. Only four days ago I had been invited to become a member of the Marauders' Fan Girls Club and even though I found it very scary at first, I now think it might have been the best choice I've ever made. Finally, I will have someone to talk to about the Marauders. Because no one else but these other girls will ever understand why I like them so much.

This was what went through my mind as I read the Daily Prophet and secretly watched Remus Lupin from my spot at the Hufflepuff table. He was eating pancakes with chocolate on top of it. I could see his mouth watering at the sight of it and I couldn't blame him at all. His breakfast looked very good, just like it did every other day.

There had been killings again, according to the Prophet. I heard everyone buzzing with the news. James Potter was talking about it too, I just knew that. He was clearly upset about it and I caught him looking at Lily Evans, the beautiful Head Girl, at least twice during his monologue on those stupid Voldemort and his probably even stupider Death Eaters.

That was another thing I liked about the Marauders. Their clear disgust when it came to the pureblood policy of Voldemort. Even though most of them were purebloods themselves, they still didn't agree with him and this made me feel warm on the inside. They respected Muggleborns – of course they respected Lily Evans the most – and they wouldn't turn against them.

Remus Lupin took his first bite and chewed on his pancakes, a satisfied look clear in his eyes. I was happy to see he was enjoying his breakfast and I decided to turn towards my own pancakes with chocolate, chewing on them as well. It did taste rather wonderful. It almost made me forget about those killings by the hands of the Death Eaters. It almost did.

I was just glad that mum and dad wouldn't know about the killings. They would surely panic; get me out of here and then what? I would be rather useless then, because I haven't mastered all of the good spells yet and I wouldn't know how to protect them if the Death Eaters come to visit my home. I wanted to be good, I wanted to know every spell, and I wanted to protect my own parents and my little brother, who clearly didn't inherit the magical gene.

I sighed heavily and took another bite of my pancakes. Just when I once again thought that life with chocolate pancakes were good, there was a tap on my shoulder and I instantly stiffened. You see, there aren't many people that tap on my shoulder. I'm alone most of the time.

"Cecelia," said the slightly monotone voice of Lola Montague. My eyes went wide when I saw her standing behind me in all her exotic glory. Her eyes stood rather bored.

"Yes," I asked, I sounded as intimidated as I felt, but I didn't really care.

The corner of one of Lola's lips went up and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "There's an emergency meeting," she said and I apparently seemed rather confused, because she continued, "you know... the I-can't-say-what-it-is-about-club we're both in?"

I felt my cheeks redden slightly. "Oh," I said, "when is it then?"

"Now," said Lola and she rolled her eyes, "Nikki Jorkins insists it's very important. Maybe she has a spoon that was held by Sirius Black."

I giggled softly as I stood up. "Maybe," I said softly and Lola nodded as she started to walk. I followed her.

"It's probably something completely stupid," said Lola, her beautiful black hair cascading down her back. "Nikki is stupid, so her emergencies are stupid."

"You don't like her then," I said as I fell into step with Lola.

"Not at all," she said as we left the Great Hall and walked up the first flight of stairs. "You're a bit of a loner, aren't you?" she then asked.

I almost stopped walking and I swallowed hard. "I just – I don't have many friends," I said softly and Lola looked at me for a second, her eyes scanning me.

"That's okay," she then said and looked away, "I haven't got many friends either."

This surprised me somewhat, but I didn't ask any questions. Afraid to make her stop talking to me. Lola and I were very different. She was exotic, I was plain. She was outspoken, while I was very quiet. But I think there is some sort of thing between us that could very well lead to us being friends of shorts.

"There we are," said Lola and she made to open the door to be stopped by the brown head of hair of Nikki Jorkins.

"Password," she said, her blue eyes sparkling and a wide somewhat mean grin on her face.

"Seriously?" asked Lola, who once again crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes," Nikki said and she smirked, "we can't have anybody infiltrating our club. It's top secret, you know."

"I don't know of any password," I said quietly and Lola sighed.

"There is no password, Celia," she said and I blushed when I realised she had nicknamed me, "Nikki is just being a bitch, as usual."

Nikki shook her head. "Now, now, Lola," she said with another wide grin on her face, "that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Good thing you're not being nice either," said Lola.

I bit my lip and sighed. "Could you please let us in?"

"No, I need a password," said Nikki stubbornly.

Lola seemed to grow with anger. "Well, is 'Nikki is a stuck up bitch' good enough for you?"

"Well," said Nikki, but she was interrupted by the bubbly voice of Kitty.

"Nikki," she said as she pushed the door open, "it's Lola and Cecelia, you can invite them in!" Then she turned towards Lola and I. "Hi sweethearts!"

Lola mumbled a soft 'hi' back as I squeaked 'hello'."Great," said Kitty, "everyone is here now. Let's start this emergency meeting. Nikki, tell us all why you called us in here."

I sat in the nearest chair I could find and watched as Nikki stood in front of all the other girls. Mona was wearing a quite green ribbon in her ruby hair and I stared at it before Nikki started to talk.

"Hello, everyone," she said, "I'm very pleased to see... almost every single one of you." She stared intently at Lola and Lola only rolled her eyes. Nikki, however, continued. "Last night I had this marvellous idea I thought I should inform you all of." Lola groaned and Mona sat up a bit straighter. "I thought it would be a good idea to show Lily Evans what exactly she's worth."

Everyone started whispering and I felt my own eyes widen. Show Lily Evans what exactly she's worth? What did that mean? Are we going to bully her?

"Quiet," said Nikki and she smirked, "don't act all surprised. You all hate Lily Evans' guts!"

Kitty stood up, an uncertain look in her eyes. "Nikki, I think you misunderstood the meaning of this club."

Nikki laughed. "No," she said, "I did not!" She looked at all of us with a fierce look in her eyes. "Don't you all want to show Lily Evans that not everyone worships her?"

"What exactly is your motive?" asked Lola then, sounding rather bored.

Nikki narrowed her eyes. "I don't need a motive," she said, "I just think we should show Lily Evans that she is an arrogant bitch and she needs to be learned a lesson!"

"Why?" I then asked and Nikki's angry eyes were now directed at me.

"Because she is the Marauders' girl and she doesn't deserve to be!" she almost yelled. "Don't you all think Lily Evans steals our spotlights? The Marauders don't even notice us when she's in the room and what does she do to deserve this?"

Everyone was silent and looked at Nikki. Then Jane cleared her throat. "But only James Potter likes her, right?" she asked and Nikki sighed.

"Yes, James Potter is in love with her, but Sirius Black is in love with the idea of her as his best girl friend, while Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew just like her very much," she said, "and she doesn't do anything to deserve this attention. She hates their guts and is very mean to them."

Then Elisabeth Midgen spoke up. "She is a very kind person, really," said she, but Nikki completely ignored this.

"As the Marauders' Fan Girls it's our duty to protect the Marauders and we need to protect them from Lily Evans, we should at least show her not everyone thinks she's great."

It was silent again. I wasn't exactly sure about Nikki's plan. I thought she was being very mean herself. Lily Evans had always been nice to me, at least... I never really talked to her, but I once couldn't find a book in the Library and Lily Evans found it for me.

"What do you propose to do then?" asked Lola and Nikki then grinned.

"It's just going to be a harmless little prank," she said, "just like the Marauders themselves do all the time."

Everyone seemed to think about this for a while and then Kitty stood up. "Okay, who of you is in favour of this plan?"

Nikki's hand and Stephenie's hand went up instantly and Mona also raised her hand. Next to me Lola nodded and then raised her hand as well as Jane.

Five of us wanted to prank Lily Evans, while Kitty, Elisabeth and I didn't. But in the end it was five against three and Nikki squealed.

"I know just how and when we are going to teach Lily Evans her little lesson," she said, clapping her hands and smiling happily.

"Well, please enlighten us all with your obvious Ravenclaw brilliance," said Lola dryly and I almost giggled. But Nikki's eyes stood dangerously and knowing this girl was capable of doing anything, I decided that giggling might not be the best option.

"Lily Evans is patrolling on her own tonight," she then said, her voice firm, "and I think she would love some wetness. It's simple, but effective."

Everyone nodded and Kitty let out a relieved sigh. "That sounds good," she said, "she won't be harmed then."

"Only her dignity," said Nikki, "and that is all we need to hurt."

Lola, Nikki and Kitty immediately started planning the whole thing. I kept silent throughout the whole thing and I heard Stephenie sigh heavily. Something made me feel she didn't actually want to do this and I pitied her at that very moment for having Nikki as her best friend. Sometimes I felt it was a good thing I didn't have so many friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Let me tell you, I was quite surprised with the outcome of this chapter. In one way I planned it, but in another way I didn't. Hope you'll like it or maybe you'll hate it. I don't know. I'm not sure.**

**Meet Lola Montague.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lola Montague

James Potter has always been the boy I thought I'd one day marry. Not that I often think about marriage or anything else that has to do with romance. I'm just not that kind of girl. But when I do think about it, like on a blue Monday, it has always been James Potter that I had imagined to be my husband. He'd be home, taking care of all the little Potter boys, while I am an evil wizard slayer. It seemed more than just right to me.

After setting up our prank for Lily Evans for about two hours – really you'd think those girls didn't have any brains at all – I was told to hide myself in the nearest alcove. About three meters from the door that Lily Evans was supposed to enter. There sat Nikki Jorkins and Mona Turpin – the most annoying and loudest people you'll ever meet – and they would make a noise, so Evans would open the door and voila! C'est tout!

Now I'm sitting in the alcove, Cecelia Finch and Kitty Hornby next to me. Elisabeth Midgen and Stephenie Quirke are walking the halls of Hogwarts, spying on Lily Evans, while Jane Bundy is getting us some refreshments from the kitchens. This was Kitty's idea. She doesn't want her skin to dehydrate or something stupid like that. She's a good girl, but so superficial.

I don't exactly hate Lily Evans. I've heard she is a kind person, but somehow she doesn't treat James Potter kindly and that does piss me off, to be quite honest. Especially, since I think James Potter will one day become my husband. It just makes me so angry to see her mistreating him that I just can't help but dislike her very much. And James just keeps on loving her – the naïve little boy – but one day I know he'll realise. He'll see me and be mesmerized.

I'm pretty. I know I am. This might sound awful, but it's real. I don't do fake. I do real. I like to be honest and when I'm completely honest I would have to say I'm pretty. My parents are from France. My dad has ancestors from Spain; my mum has ancestors from Greece. To be short: I am the perfect mix. I can't help it. It's just how it is.

I don't act like I know I'm pretty though, like Nikki Jorkins. God, I hate that girl so much. On a scale from one to ten, with ten being Voldemort and one being Cecelia Finch, I'd give Nikki an eleven. I hate her even more than I hate Voldemort and that is saying something.

Cecelia just coughed. She might be catching a cold, the sweet girl. I just performed a heating charm on her and she smiles at me. I don't know what it is about her, honestly, but I think we could be friends and to be quite honest, that is quite an unusual feeling for me. Because just like I don't do fake, I don't do friends. They're complicated, turn out to be bitches and it's just too much trouble.

Sometimes I wish I was a boy. Then I wouldn't have to deal with bitchy behaviour. If I were a boy I would date a girl like Cecelia Finch, completely bitch-free, the true anti-bitch. But as I'm not a boy, I might as well become friends with Cecelia Finch, if she'll allow me to. The girl is so quiet though, I don't know if she likes or hates me yet.

"It's dark in here, isn't it?" asked the still quite loud whispering voice of Kitty Hornby. The bubbly thing sounded awfully excited as though this was the first time she ever did something like this. It most likely was.

I wasn't too excited myself. I suppose as a Slytherin I wouldn't completely show my excitement as much as a Gryffindor and even though Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, I thought I was quite a brave girl as well. If it hadn't been for my stupid ancestors, I probably wouldn't have been in Slytherin. But well, I'm a Slytherin girl and I am still, after five whole years, dealing with it.

"Could you be any louder?" I whispered back, sounding quiet myself. "Salazar's snake," I swore and suddenly Cecelia started to giggle. "What?" I asked and Cecelia turned to me, laughter evident in her eyes.

"Salazar's snake?" she asked and giggled some more. "Never heard something like that before."

Kitty giggled as well. "It's quite creative," she said, "do you Slytherins come up with swearwords like those all the time?"

I blinked, not knowing how to respond and for the first time I felt shy in the company of those girls. "No," I said, "they usually don't, but I do."

"Do you know any others?" asked Kitty eagerly and I sat up a bit straighter.

"If I knew any, I wouldn't tell you," I said and then I went quiet as I heard footsteps and people talking. I could recognise one of those voices everywhere and I stiffened. "Oh my Bloody Baron!" I swore and the girls next to me giggled again, but stopped once I directed my glare at them and whispered: "Potter is with her, she isn't alone!"

"So, really," I heard James Potter say, "there is nothing I can do about Sirius, Evans."

I felt the two girls next to me stiffen as well and Cecelia's hands were now covering her face as she murmured something along the lines of 'I knew this would turn out to be a bad idea'. I couldn't agree with her more. If James Potter was there and saw what happened to Lily Evans, oh my Horace Slughorn, he would go mad!

Hopefully, Nikki and Mona weren't as stupid as they looked and would refrain from making any sound, so that Lily Evans and James Potter wouldn't open the door and face terror...

"Oh," said Lily Evans, "I don't expect you to do anything about him, I just thought you would find it amusing that I caught him snogging Nikki Jorkins rather passionately in a classroom."

Potter chuckled. "Yeah," he said, "it is actually quite amusing."

Their voices were drawing nearer and nearer and I felt my heart start to beat a thousand miles an hour.

Then I heard it. Nikki and Mona were making some kind of – for the love of Tom Marvolo Riddle – moaning noises. As though they were snogging heavily or... let's not go any further. The mental images will cause brain damage.

Potter's and Evans' footsteps stopped and I could hear Potter let out a chuckle as Evans gasped. "You have got to be kidding me," said Lily Evans and I could hear her feet move towards the door and just when I thought I would hear the crashing sound of our prank, I heard James Potter's voice instead.

"No," he said, "I don't want you to have to see this."

"What?" asked Lily Evans, sounding amused. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I don't want you to have to face images that will make you want to commit suicide," he said and his feet moved and I heard a loud splashing crash.

"Oh my God!"

These were the words of Lily Evans and then the girl started laughing her ridiculously beautiful and warm laugh. I even felt the corners of my lips twitch and Kitty and Cecelia seemed to be biting their lips to stop themselves from giggling.

"Oh my God, James!" said Lily Evans and her laughs eased. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry," said James Potter, he sounded as though his dignity had just vanished, "I should have seen that one coming."

"No," said Lily Evans, "how did they do that? There is no one in there!"

"I don't know how they did that," said James Potter then, "but I would like to have a word with whoever did this, because it was bloody brilliant."

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the fact that I felt threatened by Lily Evans' bubbly personality that I didn't even know she possessed, but I suddenly up and found myself walking into the hallway.

Lily Evans was holding James Potter's glasses and cleaning it with some sort of spell. She then placed it back on James Potter's through and through wet form. He looked as though he had decided to take a shower with his clothes on.

"There," said Lily Evans, her voice surprisingly tender, "that should make things at least a little better."

I could see the goofy grin forming on James Potter's face and Lily Evans didn't seem to want to move away from James Potter anytime soon, so I decided to speak up.

"Really, Potter," I said, my voice cool, "did you have to wet yourself?"

James Potter looked over Lily Evans' shoulder and then broke out into a wide grin as Lily Evans turned around.

"Lola!" he said happily and then he shook his head. "I mean, Montague, don't you look ravishing today."

That I knew. I wouldn't have come out of the alcove unless I looked my absolute best. I teasingly swayed my hips as I took a few steps forward and there was a flicker of annoyance in Lily Evans' eyes that I didn't miss.

"I know that, Potter," I said and then pointed my wand at him, drying him with a simple spell, "and you look much better right now as well."

James Potter grinned and then looked at Lily Evans, apparently he noticed that she looked a bit uncomfortable and he once again played her white knight. "Oh, Evans," he said, "this is Lola Montague, she's-," he seemed to be thinking and I interrupted.

"I saw him naked, at least four times," I said and I noticed that Lily Evans started to blush and seemed to be looking even more uncomfortable.

"Right," James Potter said sheepishly, "that too."

Lily Evans stood up a bit straighter and cleared her throat. "Potter, why don't you just stay here, while I go see if there is someone out of bed and can be blamed for this prank, okay?"

Before James could respond, Lily Evans already started walking. I could see the disappointment in James' eyes and I swallowed.

"Did you have to say that?" he asked me as Lily Evans turned the corner. His expression was somewhat pained. "We were just getting along and now she'll – I don't know what she'll do, but she won't exactly warm up any further to me."

"What's wrong with me having seen you naked? Three times we were four and six and the last time -," James interrupted me.

"The last time we got carried away," he said firmly. "We drunk a bit too much at my house and then suddenly we just... had sex. There was nothing more to it and you know it."

It felt as though the girls had just thrown a cold bucket of water over my head, but I never showed. I merely smiled at him, while I felt the tears prickle behind my eyes. "Yes, I know that."

"Right," he said and then he sighed, "Lola, you must understand how much she means to me."

"I do understand, James," I said and then I swallowed hard, "that's why I'm telling you now that you should go after her and tell her that I was merely teasing her and that we saw each other naked four times in your garden when I was four and you were six."

James started to grin hopefully. "You think that will work?"

"I know it will work," I said, completely ignoring my own breaking heart, "you know what James, I think she might be warming up to you. You two looked awfully cosy over there."

James' grin grew only wider. "You noticed that too? It wasn't just me?" I shook my head and James whooped. He quickly kissed my cheek and our eyes met. "You are the best, Lola!"

I nodded faintly as he ran off. My hand touched the spot on my cheek where he had just kissed me and suddenly my finger touched something wet. I furiously wiped the tear away and composed myself.

I turned around to find Kitty and Cecelia staring at me. Kitty's eyes were wide and surprised, while Cecelia's eyes were kind and seemed to be scanning me.

"What?" I almost barked out at them. "I felt sorry for him, okay, he wasn't supposed to be our victim, so I thought we owed this to him."

Kitty nodded. "Oh, yes," she said, "definitely."

Cecelia seemed to want to say something as well, but then we were joined by the other girls. Nikki Jorkins was laughing loudly. "Oh my Merlin!" she said. "I can't believe we just did that! What did she look like? How did she react?"

"What do you mean?" I asked Nikki. "We didn't get her. She was patrolling with James. James got all wet."

Nikki stopped laughing abruptly. "What?" she asked, her voice sounded terrifying, but I wasn't afraid of her. "How could this happen?"

"Because you were stupid enough to think it would be brilliant to show Evans what we think she's worth!" I almost yelled. "But you know what: your plan backfired. The Marauders are going to love her even more!"

With this I turned around, walking away from the girls. I kept my head held high, but I was breaking on the inside. I had never felt so ashamed before in my entire life. Never had I felt so completely embarrassed and I had to stop myself from sobbing.

I heard a pair of feet follow me and once we were out of earshot of the other girls I started talking.

"It was last summer," I said, "I had just turned fifteen. James and his parents came to visit." I sniffed and felt a small, warm hand wrap around mine. "James and I decided to have our own little party, we drank a bottle of wine and then two others, I think, and then it just happened and I could tell it didn't mean the same thing to him as it meant to me, but I kept hoping-," I stopped talking for a few seconds then and swallowed hard. "I'm just not her, you know," I almost whispered.

"It's everything about her," I continued, "her red hair, her melodious laugh that makes you want to laugh too, her kindness. For him none of us can compare."

I stopped talking and walked the halls in silence for about a single minute. Then Cecelia spoke up.

"That's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked softly. "He found his one and only and one day you will too."

I nodded. "It is beautiful," I said.

We parted our ways then. I went towards the dungeons and Cecelia found her way to her own common room. On my way down I ran into the Bloody Baron and he wanted to duel. My day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought I should leave you all another 'author's note'. I didn't want to spoil anything in the first one, so I thought it would be better to write about it down here. Anyway, when I first made Lola Montague up I immediately felt she would have a different relationship with James then all the other girls. I knew she would have been friends with him, because of their parents and I knew they kind of grew up together. But then I wrote this and they ended up having a bit of a closer relationship than I foresaw. I hope you don't hate it. I just wanted to add a different dimension to this story. Maybe be a bit more blunt and a bit bolder. Normally, my stories stay a bit on the safe side, at least that's how I feel about them, and I wanted to try something new. Maybe you hate me for it, but maybe you'll appreciate it. I don't know. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: It isn't the longest chapter I've ever written and I asure you there will be longer chapters in the future, but this one is a bit of a filler, I suppose. Though it's not really a filler. I just wanted to end it where it ended, so there would be a bit of a cliffhanger in this one. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It really helps!**

**Meet Elisabeht Midgen.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Elisabeth MidgenI'm not the kind of girl that you would find having fun with other people or something. I am the kind of girl that hides in the quietest corners with a book and this is where I feel at ease. When I have a book in my hands I know I'll feel good. Books don't disappoint or let you down. People do. At least, some of them will.

But I supposed this time I had been one of those people together with all the other Marauders' Fan Girls. We let down Lily Evans, James Potter and Lola Montague. I felt really bad for Lola, but I felt even worse when I thought about the fact that we had been about humiliate Lily Evans, one of the kindest people in the school. And all because one boy we all thought was our dream boy, decided to love her more than he'd ever love one of us.

I first met Lily Evans when one day at breakfast there was nowhere for me to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Lily Evans being the kind girl she is, told me to sit down next to her and that she would share her plate with me if I wanted to. Ever since that day we talk once in a while. I think it's fair to say that I know a few of her secrets and that she knows a few of mine, but we're not really best friends or anything. We're just friends that meet up every now and then to talk. Because talking is what we both love to do.

Today I sat on a bench in the courtyard, it was one of the last nice days of the fall, at least it felt like it, and I decided to go out in the sun. I was wearing a scarf loosely around my neck and just wanted to get rid of it when suddenly someone plopped down next to me.

"I don't know what to do, Lis," said the rather desperate voice of Lily Evans, "I'm so confused and I think I'm going mad. It's not even funny."

The sun shone on her beautiful red hair and her cheeks were flushed, but I didn't think that was because of the cold. She looked downright panicked and seemed to be staring at something. I followed her eyes and found James Potter leaning against the wall and laughing at something Lola Montague had said. I swallowed.

"What are you so confused about then?" I asked quietly and Lily turned her eyes to look at me again.

"You'll think it's silly," she said, biting her lip somewhat.

I raised my eyebrow and closed the book that had been opened on my lap. "I could never think it's silly, Lily," I said and sent her a convincing smile. "I'm the girl that really likes an idiot."

She giggled, but she didn't sound happy at all. "Well, I think," she swallowed hard, "I think I might have the same problem as you've got."

For a moment I panicked, but I didn't want to let it show. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she sighed heavily, "I think I somehow fell for James Potter."

I could see how she had started blushing even heavier and I turned my head to look at James Potter, who was playing with Lola's hair at the moment as they seemed to hold a very serious conversation.

"Obviously," said Lily then, "he is quite taken with Lola Montague and I'm just being stupid, right? I mean... I detested him for ages!"

"I don't know," I said as I kept looking at James' interaction with Lola. Lola seemed to be enjoying it immensely, but James didn't seem to want to be anything more than friends. "It seems to me that you just realised now that he's a good guy."

Lily took a shaky breath. "You won't believe what I did, though," she said and she buried her hands in her face. "I actually asked him to go on rounds with me and then there was a lot of water and he was so wet and I cleaned his glasses and placed it back on his nose and then I had been about to kiss him, really!" She bit her lip. "It was so embarrassing though, because then Lola came and he seemed to be delighted. He must have been happy, because she prevented me from kissing him."

"That's silly, Lily," I said, trying hard to not let my panic show. "If James had known you had wanted to kiss him, he would have jumped of the astronomy tower, convinced he could fly."

"I've been so stupid," Lily said, practically ignoring my words, "now he really likes Lola, I can tell, and apparently they have a history together that I don't even want to know about..." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I just completely blew my chance."

"What chance?"

I almost jumped up at the sound of James Potter's voice and Lily's eyes widened considerably. I turned around to find James Potter standing behind me, his arm slung casually around Lola's shoulder. Lola eyed me for a second, but then her eyes were on Lily.

"Uhm..." Lily said and her eyes shot to mine for a fraction of a second. "My chance of ever transfiguring a flower petal into a goldfish." James' eyebrows rose and Lola's eyes were full of disbelief. Sensing this, Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. "I intended to give Slughorn a goldfish for his birthday next week."

Lola rolled her eyes as James smiled slightly. "I could help you, you know," he said softly and I noticed how there was a flicker of hurt in Lola's eyes. "I'm quite good at transfiguring one thing into something else, you know."

It was as though for a moment both Lola and I didn't exist. James and Lily were staring at each other, their eyes sparkling, their cheeks flushing. It's strange to see two people looking at each other and notice how they realise that the other person they're looking at is their world.

Lily just looked away from him and bit her lip. Her eyes were focused on her hands now as she nodded. "I would appreciate your help," she said just as softly and something about her words made James' eyes sparkle even more.

"Brilliant," he says and he looks at Lola then. The girl sends him a fleeting smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She nods as if to tell him he did well. "Bye then," said James and both Lily and I waved at him.

For a moment we just sat there. Lily was biting her lip and I could see the excitement in her eyes. "Do you think I still have a chance?" she asked quietly and I smiled at her.

"I think you never lost it," I said and Lily seemed to blossom right there in front of me.

"But what about Lola then?" Lily asked, still sounding a bit uncertain.

I thought about my next words. What should I tell her? 'Oh, Lola and James only had sex once. Nothing to worry about!' That would not convince Lily of anything and she would most likely give up her chance with James altogether. So, I decided to not tell her everything.

"I think they are friends," I said, "at least, that's what people have been telling me."

Lily nodded and then she beamed at me and wrapped her arms around me. "Lis, thank you so much for listening!"

I merely smiled back at her as she stood up and practically skipped away. I swallowed hard.

* * *

There was another meeting with the Marauders' Fan Girls and this time I sat down next to Lola, who eyed me swiftly and then stared straight ahead again. I think she doesn't like me that much anymore, if she ever liked me to begin with. Being friends with Lily is not the best thing you can do in Lola's eyes and I was sure she thought I was a traitor of sorts.

I sighed heavily as Kitty stood up, her bright and bubbly personality never failed to be there. "Good day!" she said and her curly blonde hair bounced up and down. "Let's start today's meeting with some circle time. Jane if you would like to start!"

Jane eyed us all a bit uncertainly, but then she smiled. "Well, I picked up Peter's quill today and he said 'thank you'." Immediately a blush spread over her cheeks and I smiled at her, though I felt quite uncertain about this whole circle time.

"Perfect," said Kitty and she gestured to Nikki.

Nikki yawned slightly and then said that nothing interesting had happened to her and that Kitty might as well stop this whole circle time, because no one was going to say anything interesting or valuable.

Kitty blushed a bit at this and said: "Well, does someone have anything interesting to share with us?"

At this Lola sat up a bit and looked at me for a second. "I spent the whole day with James. It was really good until Elisabeth here and her friend Lily Evans completely ruined it. So..."

Everyone now looked at me. Most of them, like Nikki, Lola and Mona were sending me very dirty looks. As though I had just betrayed them all and I suppose in their eyes I did betray them. I am friends with the enemy: Lily Evans.

Kitty giggled and waved with her hand. "No need to be so dramatic, Lola," she said and smiled at me. "Would you like to share something with us Elisabeth?"

I swallowed hard and could feel all the eyes in the room on me. "Well," I said and then I shook my head, "I don't know if I should tell you all this."

"If it has something to do with the Marauders or one of them we should know," said Nikki, sounding as though she was about to murder me.

"Right," I said and I looked at Kitty before I continued, "Lily Evans professed her love for James Potter to me this afternoon."

Everyone was quiet and stared at me with wide eyes.


End file.
